


Pod osłoną nocy

by Arch_Gibril



Series: Zastępy AUs [12]
Category: Siewca Wiatru | The Wind Sower - Maja Lidia Kossakowska, Zastępy Anielskie - Maja Lidia Kossakowska
Genre: AU, Agent Specjalny Frey, Alternative Universe - FBI, FBI, Gen
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 00:30:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20715107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arch_Gibril/pseuds/Arch_Gibril
Summary: Zrobiłam do tego stanowczo zbyt wiele notatek.Część której nie miałam zamiaru pisać, ale Samael położył mi buty na notatniku i rzekł "Pisz"





	Pod osłoną nocy

**Author's Note:**

> Ze specjalną dedykacją dla pewnej iskierki.

Jesienny deszcz szybko zmywał krew z ulicy. Nie pozwalał również Kamaelowi na noszenie okularów przeciwsłonecznych. Wiatr był chujem, ale my nie o tym.

Daimon zasunął kurtkę pod szyję. Nie patrzył nawet na przywiązane do słupa ciało, tylko osłaniał się od chłoszczących twarz kropli kołnierzem. 

-Świetnie jest. Nie wiem czemu narzekasz Daim- Kamael również osłaniał się jak tylko mógł. Obaj nie mogli się skupić, coś zupełnie innego niż sprawa zajmowało ich myśli.

Komandor Manlepaz spojrzał na agentów ukosem. Mężczyźni nie wyglądali na szczególnie zainteresowanych, a chodziło przecież o ludzkie życie. Jednak oni dopiero przyjechali, nie obeznali się jeszcze ze szczegółami zbrodni. Wzdychając Wilfred otworzył teczkę z dokumentami i skierował wzrok na agenta Freya.

-Kontynuując… Podobieństwo do pierwszych trzech, piątej i siódmej ofiary w kwestii braku zdefiniowania narzędzia zbrodni. Eskalacja przemocy względem ofiary, ale znaczny brak śladów przemocy seksualnej. Zauważono też statek kosmiczny…-Agenci nawet nie drgnęli- Mężczyzna był ciężarną krową- Agent Erdbeer nagle zwrócił na niego wzrok

-Co proszę? 

-Powiedziałem, że odnotowaliśmy brak znamion przemocy seksualnej względem ofiary. 

-Ach, no tak- Kamael potrząsnął głową- tak, tak. Czy to wszystko?

-Resztę mają panowie agenci w dokumentach…

Kiedy policjant odszedł Daimon pochylił się do przyjaciela.

-Z tego co przekazał nam Michał, jechaliśmy do mordowanych prostytutek- zaczął powoli- Co ten koleś robi martwy? I co mają do tego ciężarne statki kosmiczne?

-Daim… Ja wiem, że sam jestem rozkojarzony, przez to co się ostatnio stało, ale ty chyba w ogóle nie słuchałeś. 

-Wciąż mam przed oczami twarz tej wyszczerzonej suki. 

-Wiem, ja też, ale musimy się zabrać do roboty. 

-Dobra. Okay. Co mamy? Jedenaście ofiar w tym jeden facet. Konsekwentne M.O. i żadnych śladów w kierunku, w którym powinniśmy czegokolwiek szukać. Szczerze mówiąc, powinniśmy byli się spodziewać, że Michał wrzuci nas teraz w kompletne gówno. Zwłaszcza po niewypale z...

-To nie jest aż takie kompletne gówno. No nie patrz tak na mnie. Przecież wiem. Jesteśmy w ślepej uliczce. Michał też to wiedział wysyłając nas. Dupek, ale co zrobisz.

Agenci w końcu podeszli do ciała. Chłopak był nagi, przywiązany do drewnianego słupa nylonowym sznurkiem, na jego ciele widoczne były rozległe siniaki i niewielkie otwarte rany, zwłaszcza na klatce piersiowej i w okolicach krocza. 

Kamael otworzył teczkę i porównał ofiarę przed nim, z jedną z poprzednich widniejącą na zdjęciu. 

-Dziura na skroni wygląda inaczej- stwierdził- ale to może być wina narzędzia.

-Może. Popatrz na jego twarz.

-Chyba brak twarzy.

-Z tego co nam tu piszą- przewrócił kartkę w trzymanej przez Kamaela teczce- wcześniej nie było aż tak widocznej nienawiści względem ofiar.

-Czyli grzebiemy we wrogach. To już jest jakiś punkt zaczepienia.

-A skoro mamy czego szukać, to nie musimy stać na dworze jak pizga.

Droga do samochodu była długa i męcząca, aż dziesięć metrów. 

***

Samael miał w tej chwili wszystko: pieniądze, fajną robotę i ciepłe łóżko, ale mimo wszystko stał opierając się o okno, w pozie “cały świat na mych barkach”. 

-Samael? Wracaj tu, jest zimno.

-Już, już wracam- Sam spojrzał ciężko w stronę łóżka. Rozespane oczy i poplątane włosy, zaśmiał się mimowolnie patrząc na ten nieład. Życie płatało również miłe żarty, nawet jeśli nad głową ciążył mu cień byłej żony, to dawał radę znaleźć odrobinę szczęścia. 

Zakrwawione ubrania leżące na podłodze kopnął daleko od siebie, i z powrotem położył się na wygodnym materacu, na jego ramieniu od razu położyła się głowa pełna miękkich włosów, które łaskotały go w twarz. Westchnął. Zamknął oczy, ale sen nie przychodził, na zegarku widniała trzecia trzydzieści. Spróbował się skoncentrować. Najpierw na zapachu szamponu, coś owocowego z miętą. Potem na ich mieszających się oddechach, jednym szybkim a drugim wolniejszym i równomiernym. Na odgłosie zbliżających się kroków… Kroków?

Samael uniósł się na łokciu, wziął pistolet z szafki nocnej, odblokował go i wycelował w drzwi. Rozległo się pukanie.

-Signore Serpente?- głos pokojówki przebił panującą ciszę niczym wystrzał- Przyszedł jakiś chłopak i domaga się spotkania.

-Wypierdol go za drzwi na zbity pysk- warknął odkładając broń na miejsce. Upadł na poduszkę i przycisnął do siebie leżące obok ciało- już z nimi kurwa nie mogę… Zapierdolisz jednego, a przyjdzie pięciu następnych.

-To była hydra, nie młodociani narkomani.

-Obudziliśmy cię?

-Nie, nie śpię przecież.

-Słyszę. 

***

Asmodeusz leżał na kocyku w ogrodzie.Nieopodal Lampka dyskutował ze swoim księgowym, na temat broni sprzedanej w tym miesiącu, podlewając marchew. 

-...o prawie trzydzieści procent, szEFIE ON SIĘ BAWI BRONIĄ!

-Mod zostaw tę klamkę!

-Nie jesteś moim ojcem.

-Jego byś jeszcze mniej słuchał.

-Heh. No racja. Kopsnij jeszcze kawałek tamtego. Tego co wczoraj.

-Miałeś już nie ćpać.

-Ale moja Jasmin. Ty przecież rozumiesz Luciu. Ja ją tak kochałem, potrzebuję to jakoś przeżyć. Daj mnie te dragi. Jedną malutką kreseczkje. Prosiam cię.

-Ale mów po ludzku, szesnaście masz, nie pięć.

-Ale Lucynko!

-Mod do kurwy nędzy.

***

Leżący na stole sekcyjnym chłopak przypominał Daimonowi pluskwę. Nie było w jego wyglądzie nic co by ją przypominało, ale dziwne wrażenie nie chciało go opuścić. Koroner sądowy trzymał w ręce podkładkę z danymi klienta i przebiegiem autopsji.

-Wasz nieboszczyk- wskazał na zmasakrowanego chłopaka- Eryk Stultus, lat 18. Śmierć nastąpiła wskutek rany kłutej: przekrój centymetr na dwa centymetry trzy milimetry. Jedyne obrażenia wewnętrzne to potłuczone żebra. Zasinienia klatki piersiowej powstały prawdopodobnie na skutek bijatyki, obrażenia krocza i twarzy nastąpiły post mortem. Prawdopodobnie zainteresuje panów agentów fakt, iż ujmę tak kolokwialnie, chłopak był naćpany w trzy dupy. 

-Ćpun? To już bardziej pasuje do profilu ofiary.

-Czyli co, zabrakło prostytutek na ulicy, więc przerzucił się na inny równie łatwy cel. To nie ułatwia nam sprawy.

-Może wam nie ułatwia, ale mogę wam powiedzieć co znalazłem w jego krwi, a to już jest pewien progres, w mieście ostatnio jest na to cudeńko monopol. 

-Nie…- Kamael rzucił szybkie spojrzenie na Daimona

-Czyli już panowie wiedzą- uśmiechnął się koroner-potwierdzę więc tylko. W2H w dużej ilości, szczerze mówiąc był blisko przedawkowania. 

-Czyli musimy się zobaczyć ze starym, dobrym Samaelem.

-Nie liczyłeś chyba na przyjemności podczas tej sprawy. Potraktuj spotkanie ze starym znajomym jako uśmiech losu. Poza tym musimy mu pogratulować wymyślenia tej oryginalnej nazwy.

-Tak Kam, “Welcome to Hell” jest bardzo oryginalne. 

***

Drzwi wyleciały z zawiasów. Samael prawie kładł się na wejściu do sypialni. Daimon przekrzywił głowę z zaciekawieniem.

-Co tam chowasz Samiś?- zaśmiał się- ja mam siłę na jeszcze jedne drzwi…

-Nic nie chowam, kurwa myślałem że normalne psy, a nie wy… 

-Za takie dostaniesz ładne metalowe bransoletki. Otwieraj drzwi.

Samael ani myślał się ruszyć, ale po chwili był już sprowadzony do poziomu podłogi, z rękami wykręconymi na plecach i kolanem na krzyżu. Kamael sam zaprosił się do jego sypialni. Z pistoletem przed sobą szedł coraz to dalej, sprawdził szafę i łazienkę, dwie komody… 

-Stary, tu nic nie ma.

-Jak nic?

-Czysto, zupełnie. Ani nawet pieprzonej klamki nie widzę. Sprzątał skurwysyn. 

Samael uśmiechnął się dziko.

-Jak mówiłem. Myślałem, że psy. Dla was bym nie sprzątał- Daimon przygwoździł go mocniej do podłogi.

-To powiedz nam jeszcze, słoneczko… Czy znasz może niejakiego Eryka Stultusa?

-Pierwsze słyszę. 

-No wiesz- Kamael dźgnął go palcem w policzek- to, żę pozbywasz się lasek, które kojarzą ci się z żoną, ale klienta? Tego już nie rozumiem. 

-Nie znam kurwa żadnego debila, o którym mówicie! Kurwa po jaki chuj miałbym sobie wakacje psuć?

-Jakie wakacje?

-Jesteśmy z Kwiatuszkiem na wakacjach. Co ty myślisz, że ja dwadzieścia cztery na ha pracuję?

-Z kim proszę?

-Nie będę ci się z mojego łóżka tłumaczył kurwa. Mogę już wstać, czy tak ci wygodnie?

-Jeszcze jedno i idziemy. Gdzie jest twój Kwiatuszek? 

-Na zakupach.

-No to sobie ładnie ułożyłeś. Dobra wstawaj i tak cię nie możemy za nic zgarnąć.

Samael otrzepał spodnie. Patrzył jak wychodzili, zniknęli tak szybko jak się pojawili, zupełnie jakby to nie rozmowa, czy przyskrzynienie go było ich celem. Przeczesał włosy palcami.

-Dobra! Możesz już wyjść!- Krzyknął w stronę sypialni.

W ścianie otworzyły się ukryte dotychczas drzwi. Samael uśmiechnął się dziko, skoczył na równe nogi i ukłonił się teatralnie.

-Przedstawienie zakończone sukcesem.

-Widzę właśnie… Ale dlaczego kwiatuszek? Sam, na prawdę.

-Przedstawienie musi trwać a ja miałem tak mało czasu, żeby coś wymyślić. 

-Niech ci będzie. A teraz powiedz mi, po jaką cholerę zabiłeś tego biednego chłopaka?

-Biednego? Kurwa biednego? Patrzył się gnida. Oczami! Wystarczy tego! Nie będzie się jakiś kretyn patrzył na to, co należy do mnie. Gdybym miał jeszcze okazję to bym mu… Ah jakbym mu przypalił stopy.


End file.
